realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Anemo
Elemental of Law, Anemo Medium Elemental (Air, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 9d8+18 (58 hp) Initiative: +9 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 90 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 19 (+5 Dex, +4 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+7 Attack: Fiber-lash +11 melee (1d10+1) Full Attack: 3 fiber-lashes +11 melee (1d10+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, trip Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, immunity to air, minor spell invulnerability, see invisibility, vulnerability to earth Saves: Fort +5, Ref +12, Will +4 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 21, Con 14, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 15 Skills: Balance +7, Concentration +14, Jump +3, Knowledge (the planes) +13, Survival +1 (+3 on other planes), Tumble +17 Feats: Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative (B), Improved Trip, Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Elemental Plane of Air Organization: Solitary or flock (2-6) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: 11-15 HD (Large); 16-25 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - This cottony mass of off-white fibers is nearly six feet in diameter. The elementals of law dedicate themselves to maintaining the forces of law on the Elemental Planes and beyond. Anemos are native to the Elemental Plane of Air, where they spend most of their cataloguing and ordering all that they encounter. Anemos are always lawful and neutral, and consider all creatures of chaos to be adversaries. They have an even greater dislike of the elementals of chaos, and consider pyrophors their greatest foes. Of the elementals of law, they are the most likely to be found beyond their home plane. A typical anemo is 5 feet in diameter and weighs around 5 pounds. Anemos speak Auran and Ignan. COMBAT An anemo is a fearless combatant, and eagerly joins the fight against the forces of chaos. It lashes out with three thin, abrasive fibers. Fiber-Lash (Ex): An anemo's fiber-lash attacks are treated as whips for the purpose of making trip or disarm manuevers, and for the purpose of qualifying for feats. Immunity to Air (Ex): An anemo is immune to the detrimental effects of spells with the air descriptor. Minor Spell Invulnerability (Ex): An anemo is immune to all spell effects of 2nd-level or lower. See Invisibility (Ex): An elemental of law can constantly see invisible creatures as if under the effects of a see invisibility spell. Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—detect magic, dispel magic, solid fog, wind wall; 1/day—control winds (caster level 15th, DC 17). Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Air Elementals (Sp): Once per day, an anemo can automatically summon 1 Medium air elemental. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. Trip (Ex): An anemo that hits with a fiber-lash attack can attempt to trip the opponent (+5 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the anemo. Vulnerability to Earth (Ex): An anemo takes half again (+50%) as much damage from spells and effects of the Earth descriptor. Originally appeared in Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994). Category:Elemental creatures